Lilo Pelekai
Lilo Pelekai is one of the two main characters of Lilo & Stitch, and a minor character from the anime, Stitch! She is voiced by Daveigh Chase in Lilo & Stitch, and by Gwendoline Yeo in the Stitch! anime. History Lilo is a young girl from the Hawaiian island of Kauai with her older sister, Nani. Lilo and Nani's parents died in a car accident in a rain storm, which caused Nani and Lilo to be orphaned. However, Nani was at the appropriate age to be given guardianship over Lilo. Sometime later, she met Stitch in the Dog Shelter (which they presumed the latter to be dead after being hit by a truck). Despite the many hardships of first meeting Stitch, which did include the latter accidentally destroying Lilo and Nani's house, they managed to become best friends. Eventually, the duo were tasked by the Grand Councilwoman to locate and rehabilitate all of the remaining 623 experiments created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. After successfully completing this mission, Lilo was officially named the experiments' caretaker as well the United Galactic Federation's Ambassador to Earth, being the first human to be so. In the anime Stitch!, Lilo wasn't mentioned nor seen until Season 3. Lilo, now an adult with a daughter named Ani who has an exact look of her, returns to try and visit Stitch and his new family, but had a delay due to Nani going into labor, something Stitch caught wind of, therefor thinking she forgot about him. However, in the nick of time, the two friends finally reunite. Lilo tells Stitch to take care of his new family and that she'll see him again. Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Lilo made her first appearance along side Stitch in the story during Kim Possible: The Extremely Secret Files. She and Stitch continued their task to find and rehabilitate the other 623 Experiments, or Stitch's cousins as they like to call it. Some of Stitch's cousins somehow managed to escape into the Bogon Galaxy, so the duo made their way there to look for them. The first time she ran into Ratchet and Kim was when they were at the Maktar Resort. There, they were looking for Experiment Experiment 147, to which Kim was able to find on the Jamming Array that they were sent to disable. Lilo named it Newton then left with Stitch to search for other parts of the galaxy. She and Stitch met up with Ratchet and Kim again in Canal City on the planet Notak. At that time, Ron and Clank were with them, to which she was very happy to see Ron and Rufus again. She and Stitch were looking for Experiment 242, who caused a blackout in the city. She and Stitch tried to look for it in the dark. With the help of Ratchet and his group, they were able to catch it. Lilo rewarded them for helping her out by handing them a piece of Dr. Possible's space shuttle, which she had found in the middle of the city. She and Stitch then left the planet to search the Experiments within the galaxy. After the group gave back the experiment that was taken from Mr. Fizzwidget, they arrived at the testing facility on the planet Dobbo where they ran into Lilo and Stitch again. They were looking for 6 Experiments this time. In order to find and catch them all, they split up and went after different ones. After they were able to find and catch all of them, Lilo told them about her and Stitch trying to find and rehabilitate all of Stitch's cousins, which there were 625, with Stitch being Experiment 626. The group was greatly surprised to hear how many Experiments they had to find, but Lilo was very optimistic about being able to find them all, to which Clank gleefully encouraged her to keep at it. As the duo was waiting for their ride off of the planet, Stitch fixed up a transporter, which led to the main facility of the area before they left the planet. Lilo and Stitch did not meet up with Ratchet and the group until they were on the Thugs-4-Less prison ship trying to escape. Lilo and Stitch were there to look for Experiment 012, who can control the climate's temperature. They helped the group when they came face to face with Drakken again, to which Stitch was more than thrilled to tear into after his previous encounter with the mad doctor. When they were able to corner him, he reluctantly gave back the collected shuttle parts that he stole from Kim and escaped with a little help from Shego. The group soon found Experiment 012 after it made the chamber that they were in unbearably cold. Lilo then showed the group a transmission sent to them by Angela, who was trying to find out secrets from Thugs-4-Less but ended up caught. The group planned to hurry over to rescue them but Lilo couldn't join them as she and Stitch still needed to look for the rest of their Experiments. The group ran into Lilo and Stitch again on the planet Smolg. The duo were on the planet after receiving massive readings of many experiments, however, none of them consisted of any of Stitch's cousins. When Lilo asked them what was going on, the group decided to tell them everything that they have been doing. Lilo was shocked to hear that so much had been going on throughout Bogon and then decided to help out the group by having Stitch and his cousins wreck the entire place. A while into the carnage, Lilo found a transmission that made her believe that a lot of their progress was all for not as the Protopets have already reached a populated city, Allgon City, on another planet: Damosel. She and the rest of the Ohana decide to leave for the planet and clear out the carnage within the city while Ratchet and the rest of the group also left for the planet. When the group arrived on the planet, Lilo mentioned that Stitch and the rest of their Ohana were dealing with the Protopets on the rails but there were still some that were terrorizing the town, so the group left to handle the disaster within the town. After clearing out the city of the Protopets, she decided to leave for other planets with Stitch and his cousins to save more planets from the Protopet menace. Before they left, Ratchet asked her what "Ohana" meant, to which she gladly mentioned that it meant family and family meant no one gets left behind, or forgotten as Stitch added. The phrase touched Ratchet for some reason. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Lilo, in her adult years, will return in Season 14 after she and her daughter move into Citadel Station over Telos IV. She will help the heroes in their mission to protect the Multi-Universe. Allies: Stitch, Nani Pelekai (Sister), Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai (Parents/deceased), David, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Grand Councilwoman, Captain Gantu, Cobra Bubbles, the experiments, Penny Proud, Kim Possible, Jake Long, Keoni Jameson, David Johnson, Daniel Bearinger, Cloe Carter, Jane Jones, Marion Samson, Holly, Nora Salter, Jack Mason, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Foster, Sarah Thompson, Levi Weston, Ani Pelekai (Daughter), Mick Kanic, Redbot, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Trixie, Victor Vincent, Monty, Bulk, Skull, Tommy Oliver, Shane Clarke, Aurico, Enemies: Dr. Hamsterviel, Leroy, Mertle Edmunds (Mertle antagonizes Lilo on a regular basis), Dr. Drakken, Shego, The Illusive Man and Cerberus, Galvanax, Galaxy Warriors, Ripcon, Dick Jones, ED-209, Madam Odius, Cosmo Royale, Fire Lord Ozai, New Ozai Society, Masaru Akechi, Nagisa Akechi, General Venjix, Machine Empire, Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters from the Lilo & Stitch universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Pure Good Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Humans Category:Enemies of Cerberus Category:Enemies of the New Ozai Society Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Enemies of Dick Jones Category:Enemies of the Settlement Defense Front Category:Enemies of the Machine Empire Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Brunettes Category:Orphans Category:Nicest Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Melissa Fahn Category:Characters in the Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yume Miyamoto